


Renji x reader x Uta (Exposed)

by LasciviousLemons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, PDA, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, renji x reader, uta x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousLemons/pseuds/LasciviousLemons
Summary: The beguiling radiance that was her very existence had illuminated a deep-rooted affection within him, one that quieted his inner demons yet awoke new ones all the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off of my Uta x reader (Eat Me) storyline.

Two years had passed since this human had been thrust upon him against his will. One of Uta's play things that had somehow become a permanent fixture in their lives. He sighed.

"Ren?"

"....."

"Renji?"

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Are you ok? You've been quieter than usual."

She offered a kind smile as she addressed him. Why did she concern herself with him so?

"He's brooding." Uta commented casually, shooting him a sly look.

"I'm fine."

He watched as Uta nuzzled against her neck, playfully nipping at her. A healthy blush colored her cheeks as she half-heartedly pushed him away in a display of modesty.

"I have work to do." he stated flatly, getting up to leave.

Once outside, he leaned heavily against the wall, steely eyes downcast, unfocused, as he ran a pensive hand through his hair.

"You want her." a discerning voice announced.

Shifting his line of sight, he saw that Uta had followed him. He straightened from his place against the wall & fixed the interloper under a stony glare.

"I see the way you look at her. The way you avoid getting too close. She is exquisite, isn't she? I assure you, she's just as delicious as she smells."

"Shut up."

Uta chuckled "She's mine. That will never change. But she considers you a dear friend, you know. She may be willing to indulge you to a certain extent."

"I said shut up."

He brusquely turned his back on his impudent friend & headed toward the scavenging grounds. It frustrated him to no end how easily Uta saw through him. The fact that he would even suggest such a thing.. He gritted his teeth against the thought. Yet, as much as he hated himself for it, a fierce hunger stirred within him.

*******  
Reader POV

"What was that all about?" I inquired once Uta had returned from his private audience with Renji.

"Hmm? Oh. Renji wants to eat you."

"What??!"

Leave it to Uta to say something like that in such an offhanded manner. He smiled softly as he settled himself on the couch next to me, affectionately brushing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Can you blame him?"

Leaning in, he planted gentle kisses against my throat before dragging his tongue over my skin seductively.

"I don't exactly know what to do about that.." I pondered aloud, reflexively tilting my head to the side to allow him access.

Uta let out an amused breathe, creating a light tickle against my neck "You're concerned?"

"Of course. He's a friend."

"Be careful. He may be a friend, but he's still a ghoul" a fiendish smirk played at his lips "& you're so very tempting."

*******

"Good evening, Renji."

I opened the door, inviting him in. Averting his eyes, I received only a low grunt of acknowledgement as he slipped past me into the studio. Renji had always been reserved but this was bordering on hostile. Even when we'd first met, Uta arbitrarily exposing his identity as a ghoul, he had never been this standoffish. It had been several weeks of this behavior & a growing sadness welled in my heart for for the friend that seemed to be slipping away.

"Uta isn't back just yet. But you're welcome to wait." My invitation was quiet, already anticipating his rejection.

"I'll come back later."

As expected, he turned to leave but my hand seemed to act on its own, reaching out & grasping his sleeve.

"Renji, can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." he retorted coldly from over his shoulder.

"Why are you acting like this? Is it because of what Uta told me? Is it true?"

The barrage of questions came flooding out before I could stop myself & my fingers tightened their hold on his coat, urging him to acknowledge me. His hand clenched into a fist & he yanked his arm away from me.

"Renji, you're my friend. You saved my life. This isn't what I want!"

"What you want..." his deep voice rumbled.

In an instant, I was cornered. Large hands planted themselves firmly against the wall on either side of me, muscular arms blocking any escape. Renji's sturdy frame hovered over me as he leaned in. Face-to-face, he held me under an intense stare as his eyes clouded over, becoming black, a blaze of red at their center. Familiar veins emerged & he let out an intimidating growl, exposing his teeth.

"What about this? Is this what you want?"

"I want you to tell me what's changed!" I shouted, undeterred by his display.

"Everything!" he snarled resentfully. "Your scent, it drives me crazy. It haunts me, even in my sleep. If it were just the hunger, I could manage but.."

Fingers trailed across my neck, devoutly stroking sensitive skin as they wrapped around my throat. He slowly squeezed, applying just enough pressure to make a point. Moving up, he gripped my jaw & turned my face to the side, his voice dropping to a husky whisper as he spoke against my ear.

"It's so much more than that."

He pressed his body flush against mine & nipped at my earlobe.

"R-Renji.." I stammered, pushing against his chest. But he only leaned into me harder, becoming more aggressive with his advances, his teeth grazing against my flesh.

"Let her go."

Renji tensed, Uta's voice bringing him back to his senses. His arms dropped to his sides, freeing me, & he hung his head, a curtain of silver hair falling over his face.

"Stay away from me." he warned, avoiding my eyes, his voice barely audible.

When he tried to leave, Uta stepped in front of him.

"That didn't look very willing to me." His eyes glowed dangerously.

"Uta, it's fine." I intervened "It was my fault."

"Is that so?" he came to my side, allowing Renji to pass freely.

Once alone, Uta kissed my forehead & hugged me against him "I told you to be careful."

"I'm fine." I mumbled, Renji's outburst leaving me more melancholy than anything. I snuggled against Uta, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Uta chuckled "I know."

*******  
Renji POV

Sitting on the roof of Anteiku, he listened to the leaves of nearby trees rustling in the night breeze. Several days had passed, yet it remained on the forefront of his mind. What had he done? He groaned & buried his face in his hands.

"She has that effect." Uta emerged from the darkness, taking a seat beside him. "There's something about her. She breaks down your defenses & leaves you exposed in way you didn't think was possible."

"I'm sorry, Uta."

"It's not my forgiveness that can ease your suffering. You should come by." Uta stood to leave "But if you ever force yourself on her again, I _will_ kill you."

*******

Two days later, he couldn't take it anymore & found himself outside their apartment. He was reluctant to go through with this; being open wasn't his strong point. Maybe he should have had a few drinks before coming here. The door opened before he could work up the courage to knock.

"Are you coming in or should I leave you to your ambivalence?" Uta pestered.

Why was Uta always like this? He sighed. There was no turning back now. He stepped inside.

"Good evening, Renji."

She smiled at him like she always did. Like his actions hadn't jeopardized everything the last time they'd seen each other. A tightness formed in his chest, making it difficult to breathe.

"I'm sorry. I have no excuse for what I did. I don't expect your forgiveness, but I needed to tell you how much I regret what happened."

His words came out quickly, the earnest desperation of his confession left him feeling vulnerable. Exposed.

"It's alright, Ren."

His eyes widened. How could she say that so easily? If Uta hadn't stopped him when he did, who knows how far he would have gone. Even now, just the sight of her left him weak. Thoughts of her bare skin, of her breathy moans, of her blood. He swallowed thickly when she moved closer.

"Do you remember the night you & Uta rescued me from the CCG?"

"Of course."

"What about that time you got drunk & kept calling Uta a Buddhist priest?"

"I'm NOT a Buddhist priest." Uta interjected.

"I remember."

"Or when you tried writing a senryu?" she giggled.

"It wasn't that bad.."

"The three of us have made a lot of memories together.." Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him "I don't want that to end here."

When her hand cupped his cheek, he tensed, but soon leaned into her tender touch. How he had craved it. His eyes drifted shut & he tilted his head, brushing his lips against her palm. Instinctively, his hand moved to grasp hers as his mouth traveled over the pulse point in her wrist. Suddenly aware of his actions, his eyes snapped open, expecting to be met with a disapproving look. But instead she smiled that intoxicating smile & ran her fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his heart beating faster than he'd like to admit.

"It's ok."

The gentle reassurance of her whisper was all it took for him to gather her in his arms.

*******  
Reader POV

Renji embraced me fiercely, my feet lifting from the floor as powerful arms crushed my body against his. His hands groped & grabbed, desperate for contact, & a needy groan resonated from deep within him. Soft lips glided over my neck, his facial hair tickling as he paused to leave careful bites behind. He inhaled deeply & I felt him tremble. Pulling back, he stared at me, eyes heavy-lidded with a mélange of desire & self-restraint.

"If you don't stop me now.." his fingers dug into my back "I won't be able to."

"You don't have to."

His eyes darted to Uta for a split second & then his lips were on mine. Another low groan escaped him as he coaxed my mouth open & slipped his tongue inside. A large hand moved to the back of my head, holding me steady as he deepened his kiss. I gripped his broad shoulders, the allure of his dominating but undeniably tender embrace drawing a soft moan from me. When he broke away, Uta was there, tilting my chin toward him to once again capture my mouth. His kiss was rougher, more demanding, a show of possessiveness amidst the tolerance he afforded. Shifting his attention, Renji boldly dragged his tongue over my neck, abandoning any lingering apprehension as he surrendered to his impulses. Their hands tugged at my clothing, working in unison to rip & tear it away until there was nothing left.  
Uta stripped & moved to sit on the couch, motioning for me to follow. He looked up at me with a wicked grin as I stood in front of him, his hands traveling up my legs to grasp my hips. Spinning me around to face Renji, he pulled me down onto his lap. Renji watched as Uta's hands roamed over my body, stopping to fondle my breasts, massaging & squeezing, rough but pleasant. My head fell back on Uta's shoulder as his hands wandered lower. Grabbing my thighs, he spread my legs wide, putting me on display, his fingers ghosting teasingly over my lower lips.

"Hesitate & I won't allow such generosity again." Uta cautioned his friend.

Renji moved forward, leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind, & kneeled in front me. I jumped, a jolt of pleasure shooting through me when he immediately buried his face between my legs. His calloused hands gripped my thighs harshly as he sucked on my clit, causing me to writhe against Uta from my place in his lap. Renji's skilled tongue worked at my most sensitive places & I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him against me. As I reveled in Renji's talents, I felt familiar hands drift to my waist. Uta repositioned, aligning himself with my entrance, & guided me onto his rigid manhood. Between Renji's agile tongue still working at my clit & the slow stretch of Uta's cock filling me, I was instantly sent over the edge. I bucked against Uta as I came, Renji letting out a muffled moan as he lapped greedily at my arousal. He continued his relentless ministrations, only satisfied when I was reduced to a panting, quivering mess as a second orgasm overtook me. This time, Uta moaned loudly, his teeth raking against my shoulder blade as my already tight walls contracted around him again, our fluids mingling together in sweet release.

*******  
Renji POV

Her moans were music to his ears. He watched from between her legs as she shuddered uncontrollably, her body spasming with sheer, unadulterated pleasure. The strangled groan that Uta let out incited an envious hunger within him. He had secretly coveted her for months. The beguiling radiance that was her very existence had illuminated a deep-rooted affection within him, one that quieted his inner demons yet awoke new ones all the same. He needed her. Now.

*******  
Reader POV

Renji stood & aggressively seized my mouth, quickly parting my lips & entwining his tongue with mine. He leaned into me heavily & I heard a throaty chuckle next to my ear as Uta placed deliberate bites along my neck. I held onto Renji's shoulders & wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me from Uta's lap, his massive erection rubbing against my backside. Situating on the floor, he clutched me against him, dense muscles enveloping me in an all-consuming embrace. My breasts pressed against his firm chest as his hands moved up my back, warm & strong as they caressed my body. I gasped when I felt him push past my entrance, sheathing himself to the hilt. The characteristic eyes of a ghoul revealed themselves as he showered me in ardent kisses, lips roaming over every place that he could reach. Rocking my hips against him, I let out a drawn-out moan as the tip of his cock rubbed steadily against my g-spot with each motion. Renji thrust upward, the low groan that followed betraying the lust that he harbored within. He gripped my waist, eager for more.

"R-Renji!" I cried, louder than intended, as he bounced me up & down in his lap.

The sound of his name elicited a primitive growl that trailed off into a satisfied moan, the deep rumble of his voice reverberating throughout his body & seeping into my own. I called to him again. & again. His breathing becoming more & more labored with each echo of his name. Running my fingers through his long hair, I pulled him close, his face nuzzling into the crook of my neck as he started to lose himself. I tilted my head back, exposing my unblemished shoulder. Hot breath prickled my skin as his tongue traced languid circles. Just as his teeth began to graze against me, he pulled back, a feeble groan escaping him.

"I don't want to hurt you.." he whispered hoarsely, his voice straining with the last of his willpower.

I rolled my hips into him "Yes, you do."

The overwhelming combination of pain & pleasure that followed was reminiscent of my first time with Uta. Warm blood ran in rivulets down my chest & back as Renji sank his teeth into my flesh. His well-built body trembled against mine & his hands cupped my buttocks, pulling me against him as he pushed himself as deep as he possibly could. He whimpered. The ecstasy of his release, the relief of slaking the hunger that had consumed him for so long, the defeat of succumbing to his most primal of instincts, all came together in this, the pinnacle of intimacy for a ghoul. I stroked his hair as he lingered, teeth subtly increasing pressure as he fought against the urge to tear flesh from bone, relishing the slow flow of blood that still trickled from the fresh wound. Sultry kisses fell on my other shoulder, the firm support of Uta's chest against my back becoming apparent as he kneeled behind me. I shuddered with anticipation as his teeth skimmed over the scar that resided there, already knowing that I could never be so cruel as to deny him this indulgence. Sealing his mouth over my shoulder, he bit down slowly, sensually, causing me to gasp & whine, unable to contain my cries any longer. Pressed between the two ghouls, their bodies hot with bloodlust, guttural moans overlapping the sound of sucking & licking as they fed their voracious appetites, I thought nothing could compare. Nothing could be so superbly hedonistic as this moment.

*******

The early morning sun poured through gaps in the blinds, annoying flickers of light streaming across my face & waking me from a deep sleep. Groaning, I slowly sat up. Every movement was painful, sharp & blistering, as if the fire of their passion had embedded itself in the deep lacerations left behind. I scoffed at my condition. Maybe Uta was right. Maybe I was utterly depraved.  
Dragging myself from bed, I pulled on a nearby robe & went in search of my companions. Finding them in the kitchen, I smiled & silently watched, not wanting to disturb them just yet. Renji meticulously brewed coffee as Uta looked on with interest.

"I've always wondered how Yoshimura managed to domesticate you so." Uta teased.

"......" Paying him little mind, Renji focused on the task at hand.

"You do make very good coffee though. I've never quite figured out the secret myself."

"The most important thing, even more than where beans are from, is how you approach each of them."

"Did your husband teach you that?"

"Go to hell, Uta."

"I will, but don't rush me."

I couldn't stifle my laughter any longer.

"Ah, there she is." Uta smirked & held out an inviting hand.

When I took it, he immediately pulled me close, winding his arms around me & fitting me snugly against him. He kissed me softly, the subtle warmth of his lips brushing against mine enticingly & leaving behind delicate love-bites that made me shiver. Loosening my robe, he pulled down the collar, exposing my shoulders.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you like this.." his fingers traced gently over bruised & broken skin.

Renji averted his eyes as a muted blush of pink rose to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, finding his voice.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please. Uta wasn't joking when he said he wasn't very good at making it."

Uta huffed & crossed his arms in playful malcontent. Handing me a cup of the dark brew, Renji finally allowed his eyes to fall on me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice sheepish, but gaze filled with a vehemence that conveyed the seriousness of his concern.

I gingerly readjusted my robe, concealing the future scars "I'm fine, Ren. Are you?"

His features softened, understanding the deeper significance of my question. Hesitating briefly, a heavy hand settled on my head, mussing my hair affectionately.

"I will be."

*******  
Renji POV

He combed his fingers through her hair before gently stroking her cheek, moving to trace the supple pout of her lips. Even that fleeting touch was enough to send an agonizing surge of desire pulsing through his veins & he had to force himself to pull away. A slightly sardonic smile tugged at his lips. She would surely be the end of him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, he was content to cherish every moment that he had with her, whenever & wherever that may be.

"Uta, this is crazy." I protested as we neared our destination "Renji will never go for this."

"I think you underestimate his weakness for you." he smirked, holding the door to Anteiku open.

I felt a flush of heat rising to my cheeks at his assessment. It had been several days since Renji had shown up at our door with a mind to make amends for his uncharacteristic behavior. What had ensued was a decadent indulgence of the senses, passionate & primal. But it was more than physical. Renji was someone special, to both Uta & I. & while Renji's reticent tendencies made it difficult for him to pursue his desires, Uta had no such inhibitions. I sucked in a breath, steeling my resolve, though I couldn't deny the anxious sort of excitement that was steadily building inside of me.

I entered first, Uta following closely behind, resting an encouraging hand at the small of my back. Renji stood behind the counter, dutifully polishing a porcelain coffee cup. He looked up when the faint tinkling of the doorbells announced our arrival & froze. I looked over my shoulder at Uta & he gave a small push, nudging me forward. My eyes darted, quickly scanning the small cafe. There weren't many customers at the moment & those that were here were all seated at tables, leaving the counter empty. I stepped forward, standing opposite of Renji.

He gently set down the cup he'd been holding & slung the small towel over his shoulder. Turning to face me, he placed both palms on the counter, leaning forward slightly.

"What can I get for you?"

His deep voice made me shiver, calling to mind the rich baritone of his moans.

"You." I smiled.

Renji tensed, his breath hitching. Uta moved closer, pressing himself against my back. He nuzzled along my neck, slowly ghosting his lips over my skin & inhaling deeply, making a show of it. I could see Renji's eyes beginning to cloud over as he watched.

"This isn't the time. Or the place." he reprimanded seriously.

But I couldn't help to notice the slight waver in his voice, undermining his authority.

"Are you avoiding me again?" I asked.

"That's not very gentlemanly, is it?" Uta drawled, trailing his fingers down my stomach.

He pressed himself closer & slipped his hand into my pants. I bit back a moan as he immediately swept over my clit, moving in tight, concentric circles. Uta draped his body over mine, carefully shielding me from prying eyes. To everyone else it appeared to be a simple, if not overly affectionate, embrace, but Renji had a clear view. I didn't have to see Uta's face to know the unapologetic smile that he wore as his long fingers wandered lower. He hummed with satisfaction, dipping into the wet warmth of my arousal. A soft whimper escaped me, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Renji.." I keened plaintively.

His gaze lingered, taking in the scene before him.

*******  
Renji POV

What the fuck was happening? They were both deviants, there was no doubt about that, but this was insane, even for them. He shifted uncomfortably, the increasing tightness of his pants becoming too much to ignore. When she called his name, his cock twitched to life & he clenched his hands into tight fists. He felt the heat of his desire spread throughout his body. It washed over him in waves, suffocating him & making his breath stick in his throat. All he could do was stare. Stare at her lips, pink & swollen as she bit back another moan. The irregular rise & fall of her chest as she gasped on shallow breaths. The thin veil of sweat beginning to glisten on her skin as her body temperature rose. He could smell her arousal. He shuddered as a violent hunger ripped through him, tearing him apart at the seams. Uta taunted him with a smug grin, his arm almost elbow deep down her pants.

*******  
Reader POV

Uta curled his fingers into me, deep & unforgiving, & I gripped the counter, my knuckles turning white as I fought desperately to keep my voice at bay.

"Enough!" Renji boomed suddenly, causing several customers to look up from their coffee cups.

Uta chuckled, pulling his hand from my pants. Although he complied, he brought his fingers to his lips, deliberately licking my juices from each digit.  
Renji grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me forward so he could whisper in my ear.

"You came here for me.." he rumbled in a low, dangerous tone "then let's make sure get what you were looking for."

He dragged me around the counter & into a back supply room, Uta casually following & locking the door behind us. 

"It's fun to tease me, isn't it?" Renji growled, pushing me up against a wall.

He wasted no time, immediately crushing his mouth against mine, rough & frenzied. I tangled my fingers in his silver hair as he had his way, sucking & nipping at my lips between kisses. His hands were already working at my pants & before I knew it, two thick fingers had pushed inside of me. They immediately sank deep, expertly pumping against my g-spot.

"R-Renji!" I cried "W-wait... I'm going to... Ahhh!"

His heavy-built frame loomed over me, watching as I fell to pieces beneath him.

"That's it.." he cooed, his thumb rubbing against my clit as he continued to fuck me with his fingers.

"MmmmAhhh!"

He kissed me deeply, muffling my screams & devouring them, feeding the hunger that he tried so hard to resist. No sooner had I found my release than he was dropping to his knees. Hoisting my leg over his shoulder, he lapped at the wetness that pooled between my legs, his tongue slipping inside of me. I'd experienced Renji's oral prowess once before & he was just as relentless now, threatening to push me past my limits. My head rolled to the side & I locked eyes with Uta.

He sat on the edge of a table, his pants unfastened, palming the rigid length of his erection as he watched. His lips slowly curved into a seductive smile, his gaze piercing me to my core. His cock stood prominent & proud as he stroked himself, swollen & dripping with pre-cum.

Renji gave one final sweep of his tongue, sucking at my clit before pulling away. I shuddered violently, already on the cusp of a second orgasm. He kissed his way up my stomach, his lips gliding over my skin so delicately that it almost tickled. Lifting my shirt over my head, he sealed his mouth over my breast, pinching my nipple gently between his teeth. Large, warm hands moved to cup & fondled my breasts as his mouth moved on, traveling up my clavicle & neck to trace over my jawline. When he kissed me now, it was with an extraordinary tenderness, unhurried & intimate; a homage to the affections that he harbored for me.

"Are you ready for more?" his husky voice purred.

I nodded. 

Grabbing me by the back of the neck, he pulled me away from the wall & pushed me to the center of the room, holding me out toward Uta. I stood there under Renji's firm grip, completely naked, as Uta rose from his seat, advancing on me with hungry eyes. He took me from Renji, his hand wrapping around my throat as he leaned in to kiss me. His was full of passion, fierce & powerful. The sound of heavy breaths filled the room as we both gasped for air between desperately coming together.

I heard the shuffle of clothing being removed behind me & then Renji's hands were on me again, one at my waist, the other between my shoulder blades. The hand on my back pushed forward while the one on my hip pulled back, bending me over. He nudged my legs apart, positioning himself behind me. Uta's throbbing cock bobbed in front of my face, begging to be touched. I pushed his loosely hanging pants the rest of the way down & held onto his hips. He pulled his shirt off & tossed it aside, looking down at me with fire in his eyes.

*******  
Renji POV

His cock was aching at this point, engorged & impatient. Her hips swiveled in front of him as she adjusted her stance, inviting him to lose himself in her all over again. It was maddening. He glided his hands over the smooth skin of her back, pausing when he got to her shoulders, the still-fresh wounds a reminder of her human condition. No matter how agonizing the temptation, he would never hurt her, never do anything without her consent. He'd already made that mistake once, falling victim to his own unsavory urges. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to let it happen again.. He took a deep breathe, inhaling deeply & slowly exhaling, quieting the hunger that raged inside him. His hands drifted back down to her hips & he pushed forward, the head of his cock slipping inside her. A tormented groan fell from him as he steadied himself, his kakugan activating of its own accord. 

*******  
Reader POV

I moaned loudly as Renji's cock teased at my entrance. Just the tip of him was enough to send shockwaves of pleasure coursing through my body. Mimicking Renji's leisurely pace, I kissed the head of Uta's cock, pursing my lips around him & running my tongue over his slit. His head fell back & he let out a moan of his own. I quivered between them as Renji's fingers dug into my waist & Uta's combed through my hair. I pushed back on Renji. A hunger of my own had been mounting & I needed to feel him inside of me.

"Easy." he warned, his voice unsteady.

But soon after, he obliged, leaning forward & filling me completely. I moaned again, quieting myself on Uta's cock. The ghouls growled & tensed as I took each of them to the base. Renji gave a few slow thrusts, allowing me to adjust to his impressive size, before picking up speed. I braced myself against Uta, using his strong body to keep myself from falling over as Renji's thrusting became more powerful. The harder that Renji drove into me, the farther I swallowed Uta's cock. Uta gathered my hair in his fist, holding my head up & opening my throat to him. 

"Such a good girl" he praised.

I gripped his thighs as he slid down my throat, choking on his length. My saliva dripped from my mouth in thick strands & tears began to gather in my eyes. Just as I felt the telltale twitch of Uta's cock signaling his impending release, he suddenly pulled out, panting heavily as he held himself back. Renji took the opportunity to indulge, wrapping his burly arms around me & holding me firmly against him. He pounded into me mercilessly, pushing deeper than I thought possible.

"Fuck" he growled.

& just as suddenly as Uta, I felt a woeful emptiness as he quickly pulled out. He folded over, still holding me tightly as he composed himself. A few seconds later, Uta was there, offering me his hand.

"Come here" he beckoned, leading me away from Renji.

Uta sat on the floor & turned me around to face his friend.

"Sit" he commanded.

Lowering myself down onto his lap, I felt full & satisfied once again. His hands wandered, caressing every inch of me as I rocked & grinded against him, his cock rubbing steadily inside of me, allowing me to control the pace. Soon, he laid back, guiding my hands to rest on his chest for support. Renji stepped forward & lowered himself down in front of me. He carefully positioned himself between mine & Uta's legs, leaning over me. My eyes widened when I realized their intentions. Uta reached up to rub my back reassuringly. Renji regarded me with a watchful consideration.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I gritted my teeth against the painful stretch as Renji pushed forward. First the head & then slowly, inch by inch, patiently sinking himself deeper until I had taken all of him. I panted & shuddered, Uta's hands never once falling idle, soothing me with gentle strokes, even as I dug my nails ruthlessly into his chest. Renji placed gentle kisses against my cheeks & lips.   
Soon the discomfort subsided, my body adjusting to their presence. I gave a small nod & Renji began to move. There was a discord of groans & grunts as we found our pace. Uta's thrusts were slow & shallow, restricted from his position beneath me, while Renji's were long & deep. Reaching a hand between my legs, I ran my fingertips over their shafts, enjoying the slick feel of them rubbing against one another. Matching each other's pace, they established an alternating rhythm. I came almost instantly, each of them reaching a different place inside of me that made my orgasm endure, leaving me to revel in the infinite stimulation. Uta gripped my waist harshly, my release sending him over the edge & he jerked upwards, hips rising from the floor as he came. Renji wasn't far behind, his body tensing with a final shaky thrust as he, too, let himself go. I collapsed on top of Uta, Renji falling forward slightly, careful not to put his full weight on me.

We stayed that way for some time, a sweaty heap of bodies, basking in the afterglow of our debauchery. Renji finally extracted himself, flopping over & settling on the floor next to Uta. Uta gently rolled me off of him, the sticky warmth of their cum leaking down my thigh as he pulled out. I laid there, nestled between their powerful bodies, blissfully & entirely spent. 

I turned my head to look at Renji "Perhaps we should surprise you at work more often."

Uta chuckled, thoroughly pleased with how things had played out.

Renji huffed a small laugh of his own, raking a hand through his hair.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, followed by a mild-mannered voice.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Yomo, sir, but... It's just that, well, you've been in there for quite some time &\--"

"Fuck off, Kaneki." Renji snapped irritably.

"But Touka-chan asked me to get--"

"Fuck. Off."

I snorted, attempting to stifle my laughter.

"You're going to get him in trouble with Touka-chan." Uta noted, standing up to get dressed.

Renji sighed, forcing himself to get up too. Extending a hand, he effortlessly pulled me to my feet. He seemed to linger, staring at me a moment too long to go unseen.

"Ren?"

Reaching out, he gently caressed my cheek before leaning in to place a single, delicate kiss on my lips. 

"I'm glad you came to see me." he mumbled.

*******  
Renji POV

She smiled demurely at the novelty of his intimate gesture. The bashful way her eyes cast downward told him that she was utterly oblivious to how captivating she was. He couldn't imagine where all this was leading, & he wasn't sure that he wanted to. For now, he was content to cherish every moment that he had with her, whenever & wherever that may be.


End file.
